Stop Loving Me
by arsipaci14
Summary: Elena y Damon se encuentran en una situación difícil. Damon intenta explicarse. Elena busca perdonar. Pero el virus cazador de vampiros está en medio de todo. Sentimientos exacerbados, palabras sinceras, emociones a flor de piel y ambos solos en una habitación. Presos de sus instintos, donde irá a parar su encuentro?


_**Bueno, se que soy un desastre de escritora pero, entre a la uni, consegui nuevo empleo y el tiempo se me ha hecho chico :S. Apenas me estoy acoplando a mis nuevos horarios y me estoy poniendo al dia con leer los fics de ustedes y hasta con la serie.**_

_**De a poco, ire dejándole mis reviews y actualizando mis historias. Por otro lado, vi la promo de 5x16 y he quedado mal :O. Asi que, después de ver la promo como 235348573464693 veces, surgio este escrito y aquí les dejo mi one shot.**_

_**Que lo disfruten y espero leernos pronto.**_

_**Ah, se me olvidaba, gracias a mis betas, Alexa y Ceci :D.**_

**Stop Loving Me!**

-"Elena, vete de aquí! Vete!" – Grito un Damon desesperado.

Antes de morir, Katherine dejo su marca personal e inyecto al cuerpo de Elena, el veneno creado por el proyecto Agustine y ahora su cuerpo clamaba por sangre, sangre de vampiro. Luego de su regreso, Elena fue sacada de la mansión de los Salvatore y llevada por Bonnie, para aclararle sobre la nueva situación a la que se estaba enfrentando.

Su sed, estaba creciendo y necesitaba alimentarse. Stefan y Caroline, se encontraban con ellas y su instinto le decía que debía alimentarse. En un arrebato, mordió a Caroline y bebido un poco de ella, pero Stefan logro retirarla, causando una pelea en la cual, Elena, fue más fuerte e hirió a Stefan, para luego salir a velocidad vampírica del lugar y dirigirse hacia donde su corazón, sus pensamientos, su cuerpo y su sed la estaban dirigiendo, hacia Damon.

-"Damon, te necesito. No sé qué me pasa y solo tú puedes ayudarme!- exclamo desesperada.

-"No sabes lo que estás haciendo!" – grito Damon, alejándose de ella y subiendo hacia su habitación, tratando de encerrarse y de evitar a toda costa el peligro que representaban que ambos, estuvieron en un mismo lugar , dueños de sus propios deseos de matar, de beber su propia sangre.

-"Crees que encerrándote en esta habitación, puedes escaparte de mí?" – dio un portazo, adentrándose a la habitación y poniéndose frente a Damon.

-"Elena…!"- dijo Damon en modo advertencia.

-"Sabes, lo último que recuerdo.."- empezó hablar Elena – "fue correr y aferrarme a tus brazos. Me sentí tan segura en ellos y luego, todo se volvió oscuro y no recuerdo más!" – explico.

-"Resulta, que la perra de Katherine, dijo cosas fuertes y prácticamente, lo nuestro termino en ese instante." – dijo Damon cabizbajo, al recordar lo doloroso que resulto ser.

-"Pero, esa no era yo."-aseguro Elena.

-"Hice cosas malas. Cosas que debo decirte y que al final.." – Respiro profundo – "acabara con lo nuestro de todas formas" – se alejó de ella.

Elena seguía de pie, en el centro de la habitación de Damon mientras este, daba vueltas en círculos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para revelar los errores cometidos.

-"Damon, no me interesa saber lo que paso"- aseguro Elena sin moverse de su posición.

Por su parte, Damon seguía dando vueltas en círculos y con sus manos, se alborotaba sus cabellos y tocaba su rostro.

-"Elena.." – Empezó hablar nervioso – "Luego de nuestra ruptura, me volví oscuro y lo primero que hice, fue matar Aaron" – dirigió su vista hacia donde Elena y al ver que esta no se inmutaba, siguió confesando. –"Luego, dañe a Jeremy, obligue a Bonnie, a que hiciera un hechizo, utilizando a tu hermano como rehén y luego.."- dio otra bocanada de aire –"Hice que Enzo, lo lastimara. Casi lo mato, Elena. Entiendes la gravedad del asunto!"- termino.

-"No eras tú. Estabas dolido y con el veneno en tu sangre, no eras dueños de tus actos. Tu jamás le harías daño a Jeremy porque tú me amas, Damon." – camino lento pero a paso firme para volverse acercar a él.

-"Soy un monstruo!" – con velocidad vampírica, arremetió contra Elena, acorralándola contra la pared y mostrando sus colmillos.

-"No te tengo miedo, Damon." – lo reto Elena con la mirada.

-"Sabes que puedo matarte. El eco de tu sangre, recorriendo cada parte de tu cuerpo, es como música para mis oídos."

-"Y qué? Yo también puedo matarte, no me he alimentado y mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que debo alimentarme" – exclamo Elena.

-"Entonces, mátame. Vamos, te doy esta oportunidad, Elena!"

-"No puedo hacerlo, a pesar de que mi instinto me dice que lo hago, mi corazón me detiene. Te amo, Damon" – grito haciendo que su declaración, hiciera eco por toda la habitación.

Damon emitió un gruñido y se alejó de ella. Le había confesado y aun asi ella seguía amándolo.

-"Entonces deja de amarme. Vamos, mátame y deja de amarme!" – grito con todas sus fuerzas, mirándola a la cara.

-"No puedo!" – Grito Elena – "No puedo hacerlo y nunca lo hare." – sin decir más, Elena acorralo a Damon contra la pared y sus miradas se conectaron. El semblante de Damon, estaba esperando que ella lo atacara, pero al encontrarse con su mirada, sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los de Elena, preguntando: ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido y sin previo aviso, sus ojos se nublaron y las venas empezaron aparecer por su rostro. Recorrió la garganta de Damon con su lengua y sus colmillos rozaron suavemente el cuello de Damon justo debajo de la mandíbula. Ahora tenía a Damon pegado contra la pared, haciendo que él, cerrara sus ojos, al sentir como sus colmillos perforaban su piel.

Damon sintió como Elena, con ansias y sin control alguno, tomaba de su sangre. Sabía que él debía detenerla, pero simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía. Sentía emoción, placer y aturdimiento. Mientras más tomaba de él, mas mareado y débil, su cuerpo se tornaba.

Elena finalmente se retiró, lamiendo la sangre que se encontraba en sus colmillos y viendo como del cuello de Damon, seguía brotando sangre. Damon, aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, evitando a toda costa ver a Elena, respirando profundo y pesado. Su pecho se elevaba con un poco de dificultad.

-"Quiero más, Damon. Lo necesito!" – gruño y al mismo tiempo, su rostro cambio, al percatarse de la gravedad de la situación.

Damon alzó una ceja - "Si bebes más de mi… "- jadeó y volvió a respirar con dificultad-"... me matarás. " se apresuró a añadir . No era una mentira. Se encontraba débil y esta vez, él era la presa y Elena el cazador. Él estaba controlado porque se había alimentado pero, Elena, no estaba con suficiente autocontrol. Aunque, estaba sorprendido al ver que se había detenido.

Los ojos de Elena volvieron a la normalidad, su agarre se aflojó, y las venas desaparecieron, pero ella no lo soltó . Ella miró a Damon- "Soy un monstruo"- él cerro sus ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente –"Muérdeme!" – ordeno Elena y Damon abrió los ojos como plato.

-"No puedo hacer eso!" – Negó con la cabeza.

-"Por qué permites que te muerda, sabiendo que puedo matarte?" – Pregunto Elena – "Por qué no te defiendes?"- lagrimas empezaban a brotar de su rostro.

-"Te amo y prefiero, morir por ti. Tú necesitas mi sangre y yo estoy dispuesto a dártela, aunque eso, me cueste la vida"

-"Eres un estúpido!" – Elena, abofeteo el rostro de Damon – "De que me sirve la vida, sino la vivo contigo?. Ambos somos unos monstruos, ambos estamos infectados, pero sé que juntos, podremos superarlo, encontrar una cura o simplemente amarnos y matarnos en el intento."

Damon no podía luchar más al escuchar esas palabras, la tomo y la tiro contra su cama. Se posiciono encima de ella, la tomo del rostro, se inclinó y la mordió. Elena arqueó la espalda y dejo su cuello al descubierto, sintiendo como los colmillos de Damon se enterraban en profundidad haciendo escapar un gemido de placer. Con cada sorbo que Damon tomaba, Elena sentía placer. Ella que ambos se encontraban en una lucha de sentimientos, de deseos y de instintos.

La sangre de Damon corría por ella ahora, y la de ella corría por él. Con cada gota que bebía se sentía dentro de él. Elena, empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Damon, ocasionando que este, se despegara de su cuello, cortando la conexión entre los dos, y la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y la sangre que gotea a través de sus dientes.

-" ... no pares ... "- murmuro Elena, dejándolo congelado , sin saber qué hacer. En este momento, Elena aprovecho su descuido y se posiciono a horcajadas sobre Damon. Llena de agresividad, hambre y deseo, tiró de su camisa, rompiéndola en el proceso. Esto, sólo sirvió para encender una lujuria en Damon que lo hacía sentir salvaje. Vivo.

Para un vampiro el encanto de la piel desnuda era todo acerca de la sangre que se encontraba bajo esta. Damon sacó ferozmente la camisa de Elena, intercambiando miradas de deseo. Se inclinó para beber de ella nuevamente, pero, por un breve instante se detuvo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que debía tener autocontrol... pero Elena sin aviso alguno, enterró fuertemente sus uñas en el pecho de Damon y en su clavícula.

Damon la tomo, se puso sobre ella y la mordió nuevamente. Podía sentir cada parte de ella estremecerse y su sangre. Elena, por su parte, se arqueo un poco más para llegar hasta el hombro de Damon y también enterrar sus colmillos en el creando una nueva conexión entre ellos.

Se estaban uniendo, tanto física, emocional y mentalmente. Él se estaba llenando con ella, ella se estaba llenando con él. Eran delirante la sed de sangre. Sus cuerpos sentían cada mordisco, cada caricia, cada movimiento... eran dueños de su instinto animal. Podía sentir sus corazones latiendo juntos y el sonido rítmico llenando la habitación.

-" Elena... "- Damon suspiro- "Necesito hacerte mía. Quiero estar dentro de ti"

-"Hazlo" – ella tomo su rostro y lo beso. Sintiendo el sabor de su sangre en sus labios y ambos, mordiéndose sus labios y con sus lenguas luchando por el control.

Sus ropas estaban en el suelo y las manos de Damon se encontraban en las caderas de Elena. Sin tregua o palabra alguna, se introdujo dentro de ella en una sola embestida. Ella gimió cuando lo sintió entrar, sintiéndose completamente llena.

Damon gimió como un animal salvaje y la empujó por las caderas con cada embestida . Se pasó las manos sobre sus pechos y su boca devorando la de Elena. A medida que su placer comenzó a subir, Damon volvió a morderla y ella hizo lo mismo.

La habitación resonaba con sus ecos de placer, la cama llena de sangre, sus cuerpos, su bica, llena de sangre, y estaban húmedos de sudor. Elena aprovecho para cambiar de posición y estaba vez, ella estaba a horcajadas sobre el mientras Damon se encontraba sentado, sosteniéndola de las caderas y mordió sus pechos, aumentando más el libido de ambos.

Antes de alcanzar el clima, Elena se inclinó un poco, pegando su frente a la de Damon y ambos gritando de placer al venirse juntos. Luego, se miraron el uno al otro durante unos momentos, Elena puso su mano sobre el pecho de Damon. "Tú eres mi hogar ahora. Mi monstruo y jamás, podría dejarte de amar."

-"No lo hagas. Somos dos monstruos que se aman"- añadió Damon y se fundieron nuevamente. Expresando con sus cuerpos, lo que no podían pronunciar. Amándose, alimentándose el uno del otro, sin importarles el tiempo y que pudieran morir en el intento.

**Reviews son amor :D**

**Xoxo, Simone :***


End file.
